La otra noche
by KerTenebrae
Summary: Porque cuando llega el clímax, sigue el final. -Una pequeña historia de como nuestros personajes finalmente llegan a estar juntos... o algo así.


La clase estaba a punto de terminar, como de costumbre se había sentado hasta el final del aula y no se había preocupado de prestar real atención a ni una palabra dicha por el profesor de historia, tenia cosas más importantes e interesantes que hacer, o ese había sido el plan antes de entrar a clases, un banco vacio justo frente a él y todo se había desmoronado.

Hasta adelante, varios puestos más en dirección al pizarrón, estaba Nathaniel, se podía apreciar a simple vista como anotaba y mantenía su atención puesta en el nuevo profesor con la mayor de las facilidades. Pero la clase ya había terminado, y antes que todos se pusieran de pie, mientras todos guardaban sus cosas y cuchicheaban con sus compañeros el profesor tomo un cuaderno de cubierta naranja y miro al delegado principal.

-Nathaniel, podrías hacerme un favor –el aludido asintió con la cabeza– ¿le llevarías sus deberes a Sybil Brussel?

Nathaniel lo miro con un rostro de aflicción.

-¿Sybil? –guardo silencio por un instante– Realmente lo lamento mucho, profesor, pero no puedo, ahora hay asamblea de delegados y ya estoy comprometido a ir –nada le hubiera gustado más, pero le deber era el deber y había dado su palabra–, además no sé donde vive Sybil.

El profesor hizo una mueca, la muchacha tenía que tener su tarea para la próxima clase, pero no había ido y no tenía como entregársela.

-¡Profesor! –una voz lo llamo de lo más lejos del salón, era Castiel que caminaba en dirección a él con el rostro cubierto por una sonrisa socarrona–, yo no tengo nada que hacer, y si se donde vive, puedo entregárselo, me queda de camino a mí casa.

Al profesor le sorprendió bastante la iniciativa de Castiel por ayudarlo, normalmente ni siquiera aportaba en clases, ahora se ofrecía para llevarle un cuaderno a una alumna. Y no es que lo conociera realmente, pero tenía su reputación y el mismo lo había visto en acción un par de veces (esa apatía por los asuntos de todos los demás). De todos modos el cuaderno tenía que desaparecer de sus manos y luego de pensarlo un par de veces le entrego el cuaderno y le agradeció el gesto, aunque no estaba seguro si era en realidad de amabilidad o una manera de dejar en evidencia al delegado principal, quizás, incluso, entre ambos tenía un significado más personal aun.

-Que amable de tu parte –le dijo irónico Nathaniel una vez el maestro se había alejado.

-Siempre al servicio de la comunidad –le respondió en son de burla, tirando de la ultima correa del morral.

Castiel volteo luego de hacerle un gesto con las cejas y camino a la salida, justo en el umbral de la puerta sintió como le agarraban el brazo y lo hacían voltear.

-Mantén la distancia –le dijo Nathaniel con su retro duro y firme.

-¿Es eso una amenaza? –le dijo sonriendo a un costado– ¿O es que estas celoso?

-No me fastidies –se le acerco otro poco, dispuesto a enfadarse.

-Oh, Nath... esto no es contigo. No creas que tienes tanta importancia en mi vida. Y si es por distancia –dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra–, quizás deberías tratar de darle el consejo a ella.

Se soltó del agarre de Nathaniel y siguió su camino, fuera de la escuela y en dirección a la casa de Sybil. El trayecto no era particularmente largo, y de verdad le quedaba de paso a su casa, un desvió de dos cuadras nada más, además... debía admitir que tenia curiosidad de saber porque había faltado a clases, ella nunca faltaba, hacia ya una noche de aquel "incidente", y durante todo ese tiempo se le cruzaron mil maneras de actuar una vez la volviera a ver en la escuela, intentaba pensar como actuaria él, se imaginaba como actuaria ella, que tan incomodo o fluido seria todo. La intriga lo mata, y cuando llego al instituto esa mañana, ella no pareció por ningún lado, se imagino que lo evitaba, pero luego Iris le dijo que de hecho, no había ido a clases. ¿Qué podría haber sido? No la creía tan infantil como para ausentarse por eso... ¿o sí?

La música se escuchaba a casas de distancia, corrió un sillón y siguió barriendo mientras gritaba la letra de la canción a todo pulmón, tenía que desahogarse de algún modo. Se venía el final y agarro con fuerza la escoba imitando una guitarra e improvisando los movimientos que imaginaba irían de acuerdo al momento, no tenía idea de cómo tocar una.

-"No future, no future for you"* -termino gritando mientras aun alguna que otra lagrima se le escaba.

Cuando la canción termino sintió el frenético sonido del timbre, se limpio la cara y corrió a la puerta. A fuera estaba Castiel con una cara de molestia y el dedo aun presionando el botón del timbre. Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, meneo la cabeza y lo miro por un par de segundos, cientos de imágenes de hace una noche se le venían a la cabeza, imágenes que la ruborizarían si no estuviera ruborizada por el ejercicio ya.

-Ya escuche –le dijo mientras salía a abrir la puerta de la reja.

El muchacho le mostro el cuaderno y ella lo recibió cuando termino de darle vuelta a la llave, no tenía intenciones de dejarlo entrar, pero el chico entro de todos modos. Sybil se limpio las mejillas con esmero mientras Castiel se metía en su casa sin ser invitado.

-Asumo que estás sola, nadie escucha la música tan fuerte si están sus padres en casa.

-Trabajan –le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta principal.

-¿Limpiabas? –le dijo viendo los muebles fuera de lugar y la escoba y el trapeador apoyados en la muralla.

-Tenia que hacer algo.

Dio media vuelta para mirarla y se percato de la ropa que traía puesta, una camiseta gigante, que sin duda no era de ella, o no en un principio, tan grande era que el cuello daba espacio para que mostrara un hombro por completo y aun cuando la tenia amarrada a la cintura se armaba un bulto con el género, además de un muy corto pantalón y calcetines anchos. Movió la cabeza en otra dirección y se metió en la sala intentando ocultar su inquietud.

-¿Por qué faltaste hoy? –dijo intentando parecer natural.

Sybil bajo el rostro.

-Es complicado –se respondió el mismo– ¿me invitas una limonada al menos, ya sabes, esas cosas que ve beben en este tipo de casas?

-¿No tienes un perro al que atender, ya sabes es ese tipo de departamento tuyo? –le dijo esperando que se fuera, en esos momento no estaba muy en sus cabales para soportar a nadie.

-Ah, el se las arregla muy bien por sí mismo.

La muchacha suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina seguida muy de cerca por Castiel. Abrió el refrigerador y miro adentro, estaba lleno de cosas innecesarias.

-A ver... ¿soda? No es limonada, pero es igual de dulce.

-Esta bien para mí –dijo mirando a su alrededor, la había ido a dejar un par de veces, pero nunca había entrado, era una casa muy grande y se veía que sus padres ganaban bien– ¿en que trabajan tus padres, decías?

Recibió la soda y dio un largo trago.

-Mi padre es… ah, abogado y mi madre es consultora inmobiliaria.

-A claro, claro.

El labio de Sybil tirito, Castiel lo noto por completo, pero ella intento disimularlo volteándose apoyando la espalda en el mesón que los separaba, ocultando su rostro tanto como pudo. La escucho suspirar fuerte y profundo antes de hablar.

-Muchas gracias por traerme mis deberes –la voz era débil.

-¿Me estas echando? –le dijo en un falso tono de indignación, la intriga lo estaba matando, y esa actitud de "aquí no ha pasado nada" le perturbaba de una muy mala manera.

-Lo siento, yo... quiero estar sola.

Castiel suspiro profundo, dejo el vaso en el mesón y se dirigió a la sala seguido por la muchacha, tomo su mochila y camino al vestíbulo, donde estaba la puerta principal y la escalera al segundo piso. Antes de llegar a la puerta Sybil lo adelanto con la clara intención de abrirle la puerta y asegurarse que se fuera rápidamente, pero los planes del muchacho no podían ser mas distintos, la tomo de la muñeca y corrió escaleras arriba sin hacer caso a los alegatos de su anfitriona.

-¿Que mierda haces? –le grito un par de veces, hasta que llegaron arriba y Castiel vio un pequeño impedimento en su plan.

-¿Cual es tu habitación?

El rostro de indignación de Sybil le hizo reír un poco pero no la soltó ni aflojo su agarre.

-Suéltame, maldita sea –le repitió un par de veces mientras intentaba zafarse, su mente estaba llena de mil asuntos y no quería tener que divagar en ellos con él presente.

Pero la inteligencia de Castiel superaba a la del promedio y no se demoro en adivinar o deducir cual era. Abrió la puerta y la metió dentro antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-¿Que mierda crees que haces? –le dijo una vez pudo mirarlo a la cara.

Sybil tenía el rostro rojo de ira y los ojos brillantes de las ganas de romper en llanto, pero no, no lloraría en frente de él, precisamente de él.

-Siéntate ¿quieres? –le dijo con un tono tranquilo, aunque su interior no fuera para nada tranquilo– ¿Que mierda te pasa? –fue al grano, la muchacha lo miro sorprendida por su franqueza, pero no dijo nada– No soy alguien a quien simplemente ignorar... Exijo saber que pasa.

La muchacha se sentó en el borde de su cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando empujar las lágrimas de vuelta adentro, prohibiéndoles salir.

-No me voy a desahogar contigo.

-¿Te desahogarías con Nathaniel? –le dijo mirando a un costado molesto por su propio comentario. Se hubiera reído si la situación hubiera sido distinta: Nathaniel celoso de él, y él celoso de Nathaniel, vaya melodrama.

-Nathaniel se hubiera ido en cuando me hubiera entregado el cuaderno, nunca hubiera entrado a mi habitación, menos sin consentimiento.

Castiel se sonrojo un poco, solo un poco y miro volvió a desviar la mirada, la muchacha aun no estaba tranquila ni calmada y por eso no noto su alteración.

-Linda pieza –dijo mirando el decorado y los muebles. Se acerco a uno y tomo un oso de peluche que tenia puesto allí.

-Venia así –se puso de pie y le arrebato el oso de las manos–, no toques.

-Tranquila –le dijo levantando las manos, se acerco al muro donde tenía muchas fotos pegas y se dispuso a cambiar de tema nuevamente.

Tenia muchas fotos, de ella pequeña sobre arboles y más grande en cumpleaños; con amigos; una foto de curso; otras de vacaciones; reconoció una foto con Rosalya; otra con Violeta y Alexy; y una en particular donde salían todas (Rosalya, Violeta, Kim, Melody) junto a Armin y Alexy el día del concierto, podía notarlo porque salían en el sótano con un multitud a sus espaldas mirando al escenario. Recorriendo mas fotos pudo ver que en ninguna foto salían sus padres, ni una sola. Eso le llamo la atención, incluso él tenía fotos en su casa con sus padres.

-¿Es por tus papás? –dedujo con facilidad, esperando estar en lo cierto, su segunda deducción no era algo que quisiera decir en voz alta, no aun al menos. Pero Sybil pareció tensarse, había dado en el clavo después de todo, eso lo alivio por un lado, pero molesto por el otro.

-Si buscas una forma para fastidiarme, te aviso que esta sería la manera más cruel que pudieras imaginar, así que atente a las consecuencias de tus actos.

Tenía abrasado al oso y ocultaba el rostro, siempre le ocultaba el rostro.

-Todos tenemos puntos débiles, también tengo problemas con mis padres, aunque ese no sea mi punto débil. No los veo nunca y creen que con pasar un par de días cada varios meses conmigo pagan la cuota de paternidad, remediando una vida de abandono. Pero eso ya lo sabias...

Era obvio que ese tema le molestaba a Castiel y probablemente no lo hablara con muchas personas, mas aun cuando su mejor amigo era por un lado un perro y por el otro un muchacho que apenas si se interesaba en mantener una conversación más larga que dos frases.

-Divertido –dijo Sybil pensando en voz alta.

-¿Que es divertido?... o Dios, me has pegado esa maldita manía tuya de preguntar por todo.

La chica rio un poco y se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

-Que la gente tenga hijos como si no tuvieran suficientes problemas solo lidiando con ellos mismos.

Castiel se sentó a su lado, ya habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, que era extraño para el verla tan frágil. Normalmente esta triste por otros, complicada por el resto, preocupada por todos los demás, era raro verla tan deprimida por ella misma, supuso que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir la atención de alguien en ese aspecto. La chica era tan divertida, ocurrente, inteligente... y detestaba como había generado con el tiempo esa ocurrente manía de aparecer en sus pensamientos de la nada y distraerlo, sacarlo de quicio por el solo hecho de pensar en ella, le molestaba también... invertir tanto tiempo en buscar la manera de fastidiarla y hacerla enojar y esperar sus respuestas y mantener ese juego de distante cercanía. Una vez ya le había dicho a Lysandro las contradicciones que le nacían con ella cerca, esas ganas de besarla o de golpearla casi al mismo tiempo. No sabía que sentir cuando estaba ella cerca, había traspasado sus barreras y ahora no sabía cómo mantenerla a ralla, más aun luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Preferirías hablar esto con... alguien más? –le pregunto inseguro, no sabía cómo tratar todos estos temas... "sentimentales".

-¿Como quien? –se burlo de ella misma.

-Nathaniel.

Sybil lo miro incrédula.

-Eres divertido, dices que lo detestas pero lo sacas al baile todo el tiempo, nadie ha dicho su nombre más veces que tu.

-Hay quienes piensan que le gustas, por eso lo digo.

-Eso no tiene sentido, si le gustara seria el ultimo con quien hablar, los chicos no son objetivos con la chica que les gusta.

-Viceversa, entonces.

Sybil sonrió.

-Seria lo mismo, solo que las chicas no piensan razonablemente cuando el chico que les gusta anda cerca.

Castiel asintió, eso descartaba de plano aquella idea, ella siempre parecía estar en sus completos cabales para hablar con Nathaniel... y con él mismo, reflexiono algo malhumorado. ¡Ja! _malhumorado_, pensó por segunda vez, era claro que él no era coherente con ella cerca, _¿suficiente prueba para ti, __estúpido?_ Pensó nuevamente, pero más molesto que nunca. Se contuvo y redirección su atención.

-¿Y ese oso tiene algo que ver... con el problema?

-¿Ah? –miro al oso que tenia entre los brazos y se sonrió–, no, me lo dio Ken cuando se fue de la escuela.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. ¿Le gustaba el idiota ese, entonces? Eso sí que no tenía sentido.

La vio encogerse de hombros y la sintió apoyándose en su hombro, de la nada la sintió romper en llanto, dejo caer el oso de peluche y en el intercambio se aferro a su camiseta. Castiel la miro por un segundo sin reaccionar antes de abrazarla con ambos brazos y con mucha fuerza. El muchacho apoyo su barbilla en el cuello de Sybil, mientras podía sentir su respiración entrecortada por pequeños intervalos de hipos. Y no la soltó en ningún momento mientras acariciaba su nuca y la acerca a él de a poco.

-Gracias –le escucho decir muy bajo.

-No seas estúpida, te fastidiare por esto el resto de tu existencia, luego de esto.

Ella rio un poco e intento separarse, paro Castiel no la soltó, estaba en el perfecto momento para preguntarlo y que ella no pudiera evadir la respuesta o a él.

-¿Qué hay... de la noche anterior? –Castiel se congelo en un segundo, no alcanzo a abrir la boca antes que ella preguntara lo que él había querido preguntar desde que había entrado en su casa aquella tarde, tan solo no había encontrado las palabras–, ¿viniste a ver si era por eso que había faltado, verdad?

Castiel rio levemente, relajándose un poco.

-Se me cruzo por la mente, pero no eres así de estúpida.

-Había estado pensando cómo actuar cuando entrara al instituto y te viera. Fue tan extraño... pero luego... –volvió a estallar en llanto y Castiel la abrazo con más fuera, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer saber que le había pasado, quizás bastaba con estar ahí mientras lo necesitara.

De pronto sintió como el horizonte se le cambiaba de posición, se sintió caer y aterrizar despacio y suave, Castiel se había acostado en su cama y la había tirado con él, ella oculto su rostro el pecho del chico y siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida.

Despertó de un salto y miro la falta de luz que entraba por la ventana, estaba muy oscuro y solo el farol iluminaba la calle. Se había dormido durante toda la tarde, miro a su costado y el pecho se le congelo en un segundo, Castiel aun estaba allí, dormía profundamente y no parecía tener planeado despertar pronto.

-Castiel –dijo tocándole el hombro. El chico respondió con un manotazo y se dio vuelta–, Castiel –volvió a decir moviéndolo con cuidado.

-¡Agh! –dijo tomando la almohada y cubriéndose la cara.

-¡Castiel! –el chico pego un pequeño salto y volvió a tranquilizarse. Se sentó y refregó sus ojos con ambas manos, miro por la ventana y luego la miro a Sybil, luego se alarmo. Aun estaba tirado en su cama.

-¿Qué hora es? –el tono despreocupado que uso ayudo para que Sybil se tranquilizara un poco, aunque el mismo no lo estuviera para nada, se le hizo una idea de un padre entrando histérico y alterado a la habitación de su única hija.

-Las... –tomo su reloj pasando por encima de él– tres cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada.

Ambos se sorprendieron de que nadie apareciera a esa altura de la noche, pero Sybil no estaba dispuesta a escuchar gritos de sus padres. Se levanto rápidamente y Castiel se sentó en la cama, una idea ridícula se le pasó por la mente, tanto que lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Sybil.

-Cuanto darían muchos de los chicos del instituto por estar en su habitación contigo a estas horas de la noche.

Sybil enrojeció por completo.

-No seas ridículo –dijo apoyándose en la puerta.

-¿Ridículo? –le dijo en un tono de voz más fuerte del que esperaba que saliera por su boca– Nathaniel me ordeno mantener la distancia cuando viniera aquí, sonó bastante como una amenaza. Me gustaría ver su cara si supiera que aun no me voy.

La muchacha no dijo nada, se asomo en el pasillo con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, el tomo de voz de Castiel se parecía tanto a los celos que decidió creer en que era eso y no evitar sentirse alegre, por alguna razón a él aun le molestaba la idea de que ella y el delegado fueran algo más que amigos, aun después de lo que había pasado en la noche anterior.

Se asomo a la habitación de sus padres y encontró con sorpresa que no había nadie, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y prendió la luz, lo mismo, no había nadie, pero una lucecita roja parpadeaba en la contestadora, tres mensajes. Apretó el botón y escucho el primero, de su padre, apenas si se entendía lo que decía por el sonido del trafico y entre lo que logro sacar de las palabras cortadas por las bocinas y los automóviles y buses corriendo en diversas direcciones fue que dormiría en un hotel, "dile a tu madre". _Perfecto_, no había cumplido con una simple orden de su amable padre, borro el mensaje y escucho el siguiente, de su madre, este era claramente de un restorán y decía simplemente que se quedaría en la casa de una de sus amigas y que no llegaría a casa. Eso había sido extrañamente simple, no había tenido que pasar sus mensajes gracias al narcisista estado mental de sus padres y la despreocupación de siquiera molestarse a imaginar que podía estar pasando por la mente de su única hija al saber que estaría sola toda la noche, quizás se le ocurría meter a un muchacho en su habitación, y dormir en la misma cama hasta casi las cuatro de la madrugada, pero eso no les molestaba en lo absoluto si no tenian que lidiar con ella en persona.

Borro el mensaje y se dispuso a escuchar el ultimo, no reconoció el numero y apretó el botón para escucharlo.

-"_Ah... ¿Sybil, estas ahí? _-hubo una pausa y se escucho un suspiro- _Espero estés bien, como hoy no fuiste a clases... ah, yo me preguntaba como estabas, pero... ah _–Sybil se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo, se acerco a la contestadora otro poco– _¡Ah! es Nathaniel,__ lo había olvidado... yo llamaba para saber si, ah... Castiel había llevado tu cuaderno y si no había sido mucha molestia, espero verte mañana en clases... yo, espero estés bien. Adiós__._

Se corto el mensaje y todo quedo en silencio, el delegado parecía tan ansioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo que le sorprendió que siquiera pudiera hablar. Miro la opción de borrar, y se acerco el botón, pero sintió los pasos de Castiel bajando la escalera.

-¿Y...? –le dijo en voz baja.

-Mis padres no están, se pusieron de acuerdo para odiarse mutuamente lejos de casa, cada uno en una diferente zona de la ciudad.

Castiel asintió lentamente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, a esta hora no es bueno andar solo y no pasan autobuses o taxis... puedes dormir en mi habitación, yo dormiré en la de mis padres, si está bien para ti.

El muchacho solo le asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba algo dudoso de como ella continuaba jugando con el cable de la contestadora.

-¿Dejaron mensajes?

-¡Ah!... sí, claro... eso hicieron.

La espero mientras ella subía las escaleras y la miro entrar en la habitación de sus padres, lo hizo esperar afuera y luego salió con un pijama azul a rallas blancas, nada más cliché para un pijama que esa combinación de colores y estampado, lo miro y se bufo tan fuerte como pudo y la vio reír, solo un poco, su mente parecía estar en otro lado, no lo estaba mirando a los ojos. ¿Qué era?

Caminaban lentamente en dirección a su habitación, pero antes de llegar, siquiera a unos metros le paso el pijama y se dirigió a las escaleras, bajo rápido y se acerco a la contestadora, un mensaje, ya visto y no borrado, la sintió bajar lentamente las escaleras, no parecía preocupada por lo que hacia abajo. Apretó el botón de todos modos y en ese momento la sintió bajar los escalones faltantes de un salto pero al llegar abajo ya había escuchado casi todo el mensaje.

-Parece preocupado –le dijo mientras la sangre le hervía.

-Supongo... –estaba terriblemente nerviosa pero se oculto en la oscuridad de las escaleras. La idea de que Castiel escuchara el mensaje la había puesto tan fuera de sí que no había podido mirarlo a los ojos, Nathaniel seguía siendo esa idea de príncipe azul, honorable, apuesto, amable, bueno, caballero, y todo lo demás. Pero aun así, seguía prefiriendo la compañía de un cretino, antipático, molesto y sarcástico antes de la del amable compañero de clase preparado para ayudarla en el momento que necesite lo que sea, eso la ponía tan nerviosa que muchas veces dudaba en su estado mental, Castiel estaba... no sabía si lamentablemente o no... ocupando mucho de su tiempo, demasiados pensamientos, demasiados suspiros, demasiados minutos buscándolo en la multitud.

Paso a su lado y le quito el pijama, subió rápido y sintió el portazo de la puerta cerrarse. Sybil subió lentamente mientras pensaba en que hacer, el estaba en la misma casa que ella y dormían con unas cuantas paredes de distancia solamente. Se sentó en la cama de sus padres y miro el reloj, suspiro profundamente, no podría dormir con esa sensación. Se paro frente a la puerta de su propia habitación luego de avanzar y retroceder más de una docena de veces. Toco la puerta y luego entro, vio el bulto en la cama, estaba acostado.

-¿Estas dormido?

-No –respondió cortante, directo, muy molesto.

-¿Estas enfadado?

-¿Debería? –dijo volteando y apoyándose en sus antebrazos mirándola casi con odio, solo que no la odia, no por mucho que lo hiciera salir de quicio.

-No, ¿con que derecho? –le respondió, Castiel arrugo las sabanas y se propuso a ponerse de pie en un ataque de ira que no tenía pensado controlar–, pero me gustaría que lo estuvieras.

Se detuvo de golpe. ¿Que significaba eso?

Callo por tanto tiempo que Sybil pensó que no la había escuchado, pero por su repentina reacción era obvio que si lo había hecho, se dio la vuelta y se propuso salir de la habitación, era demasiado para un solo día, para una sola madrugada de un día de clases.

-¿Qué significa eso? –le dijo en un tono más cercano a la desesperada rabia que a lo que Sybil le hubiera gustado: algo así como burla y encanto al mismo tiempo, si es que fuera posible.

-¿Te enojas porque Nathaniel me llama? es eso... pues.

-No... precisamente. Aléjate de él, mantén la distancia y pasare menos horas del día enojado y desahogándome contigo o Lys.

-¿Que quieres dec-

No pudo terminar la pregunta. Ni siquiera había volteado a mirar a Castiel mientras este le hablaba, tenía algo parecido al miedo a la idea de mirarlo a los ojos y no encontrar lo que esperaba en ellos, pero la respuesta de su no terminada pregunta fue tan inesperada que no pudo responder hasta que noto que era la que buscaba desde hacía mucho, que encontró la noche anterior y se confirmaba en ese momento.

Castiel había tomado su cintura y la había empujado contra la muralla, no había resistido un segundo más verla en medio de intrigas, luego de la noche pasada, y más aun usando ese pijama rosa que parecía hecho para no ser usado. Se hundió en sus labios y la empujo contra él. Había sido claro, que se mantuviera lejos de problemas y más cerca de él.

Por lo demás, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

Se aferro de su camiseta con desesperación, no sabía de donde agarrarse para mantenerse en pie, sus rodillas fallaban, pero no era como que importara mucho, Castiel la agarro tan fuerte que no había manera que cayera de ninguna forma. Sentía su mano derecha en su espalda y la otra en nuca, la afirmaba con tanta fuerza que veía imposible la idea de separarse de él. Le tomo un par de segundos espabilar y responderle de la manera que siempre quiso, sintió su agarre como nada menos de lo que deseaba en ese momento, agarro el brazo del muchacho con una mano y metió la otra por el cuello de la camiseta a su espalda, había demasiado que quería sentir en ese momento, y quizás nunca tendrían una oportunidad tan clara como esa.

Castiel se separo de ella un segundo, respiro rápido y volvió a besarla, no había manera que se detuviera ahora que había empezado. El único problema era lo caluroso de la casa de Sybil, ¿cómo era posible tanto calor? era eso o que el realmente no tenia control alguno sobre su cuerpo, toda su atención estaba en aventurarse en su boca, saborear sus labios y palpar ese dulce, pequeño y precioso cuerpo, esa piel y ese cabello que enmarcaba su deseado rostro.

-Buenas noches –fue lo único que pudo decir, salió de su boca con una sonrisa estúpida y una mirada de alegre sorpresa, intento pasar por entre sus brazos y abrir la puerta para salir pero lo único que logro fue enredarse más en él, un movimiento fue necesario para tumbarla contra la otra pared y acercarse a sus labios tanto, que casi se rosaban.

No abrió los ojos, sentía su frente contra la suya, su respiración se esparcía por todo su rostro y nada de eso le molestaba, ¿estaba él mirándola? no tenía idea, no le interesaba, le agradaba estar allí, abrazada a él, mientras él, probablemente, buscaba la manera de volverla más demente de lo que ya estaba por él.

-Ven –le susurro al oído, como si alguien fuera a escuchar el secreto que le decía ¿quien más le oiría? estaban solos, pero la idea era que ella se sintiera obligada a obedecer por el deseo instintivo de no querer ser descubierta, pero Sybil no pareció verlo de esa manera, su mente corría tan rápido como nunca en demasiado tiempo, o quizás solo la noche anterior.

Se tiro en la cama bruscamente y la empujo con fuerza a su lado, la abraso mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada, sentía la respiración de la muchacha juguetear en su pecho, había tanto que quería hacer en ese momento, pero también tenía tan claro cuál era su límite, tenerla de esa manera, toda para él y nadie más que intenta entrometerse, no había manera que dejara intervenir a nadie entre ambos. Justo en ese momento sintió la curiosidad de ver su rostro, bajo la cabeza y la encontró mirando directamente a su pecho, con la cara roja y los ojos abiertos de par en par, brillaban con fuerza y parecían dudosos, le tomo la barbilla y la subió para que lo mirara, el estaba igual de nervioso que. Le sonrió a un costado burlo como solo el podía hacerlo y la beso, mas calmadamente esta vez, lentamente, profundo y sincero, se separo de ella y apoyo la espalda en la cama.

-Durmamos –le susurro mientras la empujaba sobre su pecho. Tenía que intentar dormir, no la soltaría en ningún momento. Pero una parte se él apenas podía controlar sus impulsos, sentir su piel tan cerca, su olor, recordar sus labios, el pecho de la muchacha empujándolo al respirar, el rose tímido de sus piernas.

Pero se sentía tan terriblemente cansado, de una manera en la que nunca había estado antes, quizás era esa parte sentimental que nunca había notado antes, nunca creyó que fuera tan profunda... ni siquiera por coincidencia. Cayo dormido y no supo nada durante lo poco que duro el resto de la noche, el aroma de Sybil, su piel, sus curvas, su almohada con olor a fresa y las sabanas de algodón, sirvieron para hacerlo dormir sin notar nada más que el hecho de que no soñó nada en absoluto, ya estaba en un sueño.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró solo en la cama. Dio un salto y puso los pies en el suelo. Tenía genuino miedo de salir de la habitación de la muchacha y encontrarse con alguien que no fuera ella, mas aun vestido así, con un pantalón de pijama del padre y una camiseta que no era particularmente holgada, no quería ni imaginar la escena.

Abrió la puerta y se aventuro en el pasillo, una puerta su izquierda se abrió y de ella salió vapor y mas vapor y luego Sybil con una toalla alrededor del cuello secando su cabello.

-Despertaste –le dijo al topárselo, se sonrojo con solo verlo y giro la cabeza– ¿te quieres bañar?

-Tú ya te bañaste, ¿cuál sería el chiste en hacerlo ahora? –el rostro de la muchacha hirvió en un momento y salió incluso más vapor de su cabeza que del baño, Castiel estallo en risa– es una broma, es una broma…

-Hay toallas dentro, en el mueble blanco.

El muchacho asintió mientras la veía alejarse, ya vestida y todo, lista para salir de casa. Se tomo su tiempo mientras se aseguraba de quitarse todo el sudor del cuerpo que de seguro había acumulado durante la noche. Salió y tomo la toalla, se vistió tal cual había entrado al baño y en la habitación de Sybil se puso la ropa que traía el día anterior. Bajo las escaleras saltando y sintió el sonido de algo friéndose.

-Buenos días cariño –le dijo el muchacho tomando un asiento en el mesón central de la cocina mientras Sybil freía un par de huevos y tostaba algunas rebanadas de pan.

-Muy chistoso –le respondió entregándole una taza- ¿té o café?

-Café… dios, no recuerdo la última vez que tome desayuno.

Ella se sonrió contenta, mientras le pasaba el huevo revuelto y las rebanas de pan, para luego servirse jugo y preparar su pan.

Comieron por unos momentos sin decir nada y sin mirarse mutuamente. Sybil también le ofreció fruta y yogurt al muchacho que dijo si a todo.

-Tengo que pasar a casa antes de ir al instituto, ya sabes, cambiarme de ropa y ver que Demonio no haya destruido el lugar.

Sybil se sintió insegura, significaba eso que quería que ella fuera con él. Ella asintió rápidamente mientras se metía el último pedazo de tostada en la boca.

-Bueno, porque tu vas conmigo, y eso no lo estoy preguntando –la muchacha se atraganto con el pan y se sonrojo en un segundo, Castiel se puso a su lado mientras golpeaba su espalda, Sybil trago el jugo que quedaba en su vaso y se tranquilizo, lo miro nerviosa y volvió a asentir con la cabeza–, porque creo que dejamos las cosas bastantes claras en la madrugada –le dijo acercándose más.

-¿Así hicimos? –le respondió mirándolo seria a los ojos.

-Claro, te mantienes lejos de problemas, y más cerca mío.

La muchacha rio juguetona y lo beso sin rodeos, estaba tan nerviosa como contenta, enfrentar esa realidad luego de todo ese tiempo le parecía demasiado extraño.

-Lavo mis dientes y estoy lista para salir. –Castiel asintió imitándola mientras la veía yéndose en dirección de las escaleras.

El departamento de Castiel estaba tal cual lo había dejado la mañana anterior, el perro salto de alegría al verlo y miro con recelo a Sybil por un segundo. El lugar era amplio y luminoso, tenía una televisión muy grande y una consola de juego. En vez de estanterías con libros, las tenia repletas de cds y películas de terror, tanto antiguas, clásicas, como nuevas. No entro a ningún otro lugar y no se aventuro ni a la habitación del muchacho como al baño o la cocina, lo sentía moviendo cosas y luego salió, cambiado de ropa y con la mochila al hombro, tomo las cartas que estaban tiradas en la puerta y las tiro en uno de los estantes. Llegaron ridículamente temprano esa mañana, no había nadie más que algunos profesores dando vueltas, se tiraron en el césped mientras de a poco veían entrar a sus compañeros desde una posición que les permitía parecer inadvertidos. Castiel jugueteaba con el tirante de la camiseta de la muchacha mientras ella inventaba conversaciones a aquellos que pasaban hablando a la distancia.

-Estas demente, ella dice… "mi novio es un estúpido, pero lo amo, lo amo" –dijo Castiel con voz de niña–, todas las chicas dicen lo mismo.

-¿Todas?

-Sí, ¿es tu novio un estúpido? –le pregunto mirándola con recelo, estaba curioso por saber que diría.

-Pfff… yo no tengo novio.

Castiel se apoyo en sus codos y la miro desde la altura con una ceja levantada. Sybil estaba algo asustada, algo entretenida. El muchacho era especialista en sorprenderla y salir con ideas que la sacaban de su centro. Y bueno, eso hizo. Se le subió encima y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras le susurraba al oído.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Segura, segura?

-¡Sí! –gritaba entre risas desesperadas, dios, pensaba Sybil, todos los verían. Pero en realidad la única que reparo en ellos fue la pequeña Violeta que se sonrojo incluso más que Sybil.

-Estás conmigo, ¿escuchaste? –le dijo aun sobre ella, agarrando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

-Pues nadie me ha preguntado nada –el muchacho salto sobre su cuello para seguir con las cosquillas pero solo ocupando sus labios esta vez.

-Eres mi novia, ¿está bien?

-¿Está bien? Supongo que eso es lo más cercano a una propuesta que voy a conseguir de ti.

Castiel le soltó las muñecas y se salió de sobre ella para ponerse a su lado. Sybil solo asintió mientras le sonreía.

-Supongo que asentir con la cabeza será lo más cercano a una respuesta que voy a conseguir de ti.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la primera clase, no se sentaron juntos, ni fueron de la mano, no se compartieron miradas cargadas de sentimiento, tampoco se presentaron como novios frente a todo el mundo, pero Castiel le lanzo pelotas de papel a la cabeza durante toda la hora de clase, a lo que Sybil respondió solo devolviéndoselas, aunque el pelirrojo lanzo 79 pelotas de papel (y acertó 77), Emma devolvió 64 y acertó 18. Su puntería no es la mejor.

Cuando la clase termino algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron a preguntarle porque se había ausentado, ella mintió con una sonrisa en la cara mientras Cass salía del salón en dirección de su casillero. Claro que Sybil no se le unió, tenía mucho que hablar con sus amigas como para eso. Cuando las preguntas cesaron y se pusieron al día, Sybil encontró la ocasión para ir a su taquilla a buscar lo que necesitaba, mientras caminaba en esa dirección Lysandro se le cruzo y le dio un abraso.

-Ya era hora –casi parecían una felicitación, y en realidad eso era, solo que con la sutileza de expresión que caracterizaba al poeta–, a Castiel no le tomo muchas palabras explicar.

Sybil le sonrió alegre y se separaron en una esquina. Su taquilla estaba llena de cosas innecesarias y por eso le tomo más del tiempo necesario el encontrar todo lo que buscaba. Mientras empujaba la puerta para cerrarla una voz la llamo, cuando volteo y desocupo tu taquilla, todo cayó al suelo.

-Sybil –le dijo Nathaniel, mientras la ayudaba a recoger lo que había votado al suelo–, ayer llame a tu casa, ¿estabas bien?

-Si –podía recordar el mensaje–, lo siento, estaba terriblemente ocupada y lo escuche demasiado tarde como para responder.

-¿Recibiste tus deberes, Castiel fue una molestia, estas bien?

Sybil solo le sonrió, y termino de meter las cosas en su lugar.

-Sí, no y bien –no estaba segura que decirle, realmente había recibido sus deberes un una molestia no era la palabra que ocuparía, ni cerca a eso, y por lo de estar bien, si, estaba bastante bien para todo lo que había pasado, y esta tan bien gracias a Castiel y solo a él.

-¿Por qué te ausentaste?

-Tuve unos problemas en casa, me fue imposible venir a clases.

Nathaniel la tomo el brazo en forma de cariño, mientras el intentaba ser empático con ella, de cierto modo entendía lo que era tener problemas en casa.

-¡Hey! –ambos voltearon a ver de dónde venía el grito, por supuesta era Castiel que caminaba en su dirección con las manos en los bolsillos y cara de pocos amigos, Sybil solo atino a golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano– mantén distancia –llego al lado de Sybil y empujo unos centímetros a la muchacha hacia él, no tenía pensado tomarse la molestia de tocar al delegado.

-Déjala en paz –le respondió Nathaniel tomándole la mano.

-Castiel, no –le dijo Sybil sabiendo cual era el juego que estaba llevando a cado su novio. O dios, pensó por un segundo, que extraño era llamarlo novio.

-Suéltala –le dijo como última advertencia.

-¿Quién crees que eres? –le dijo Nathaniel enfrentándolo de cerca, demasiado de cerca, amenazante.

-Castiel, para… –le puso ambas manos en el pecho y comenzó a empujarlo lejos del delegado mientras estos seguían mirándose con ojos asesinos– no seas injusto.

-¡Hey! –Sybil sintió que Nathaniel la tomaba del hombro y la daba vuelta- ¿por qué lo defiendes?

Castiel se dio una vuelta y quedo entre ambos, echando humo de los oídos mientras miraba al delegado con odio.

-Creí haberte dicho ayer que mantuvieras distancia –le dijo Nathaniel mirándolo de la misma manera en que Castiel lo miraba a él.

-Si siguen con este jueguito me largo, ¿escucharon? –intento decirles a ambos.

Castiel la miro de reojo y luego al delegado, la muchacha se alejo unos pasos de ambos cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a alejare del delegado, dio un par de zancadas para alcanzar a su novia, la tomo del brazo y le dio un beso, justo en medio del pasillo, para espectáculo de todos. Sybil tenía claro lo que pasaba y no respondió el beso, pero tampoco lo alejo, espero a que Castiel terminara la miro y le sonrió indiferente.

-Muy infantil –le dijo por lo bajo antes que Castiel volteara a mirar al rubio.

-Tú deberías mantener distancia, ¿me oíste? –le respondió a Nathaniel que estaba parado, inmóvil, mirando sin dar crédito a lo que había visto, al igual que todo el resto, toda la gente en el pasillo, en silencio absoluto cuando de la nada los cuchicheos y murmullos de los estudiantes comenzaron a expandirse por el Sweet Amoris.

* * *

*"God Save the Queen" de los Sex Pistols

Espero les haya gustado, lo tenia guardado hacia ya bastante tiempo, me parecio buen momento para publicar.

Gracias por Leer!


End file.
